


Nothing Else Helps

by mpatientdreamr



Category: General Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's used to fishing Lucky out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Helps

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after Lucky finds out about Liz and Nikolas.

It’d been awhile since Jason had had to fish Lucky Spencer out of trouble, but it definitely felt like old hat. Even if this trouble didn’t involve fire or guns. He plucked the glass out of his hand even as he was lifting it, balled a hand in the back of his jacket, and started hauling him out of Coleman’s. 

“What the hell?” Lucky said, finally struggling a bit.

“Your sister called me,” Jason said, glaring down a patron that wanted to protest Sonny’s enforcer hauling a cop out of a bar. Lucky stopped struggling, just slumped in his grasp and let him shove him the rest of the way out of the bar, which was absolutely predictable. Luke and Lucky, Nicholas and Ethan, they’d all give their left nut to make Lulu Spencer happy. 

“You can let me go,” Lucky said when they were out of the bar, tugging a little to free himself. “I won’t go back into the bar.”

“I promised her I wouldn’t just pour you into a cab, that I’d see you home safe,” Jason said, steering him towards his car. If he hadn’t been holding onto him, he wouldn’t have felt the little jerk at that statement. “Unless you can think of somewhere else you’d rather go as long as there’s no booze.”

“Home it’ll have to be, then,” Lucky said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

Jason pursed his lips as he shoved Lucky into the car and knew he’d regret what he was going to do in the morning. He wished he at least had time to call Sam, give her some warning, considering their history. But he just swung into the driver’s seat and got going, glad that their apartments were in vaguely the same direction.

He figured Lucky would protest when he missed the turn off to his place but, other than tensing up in his seat a little, he didn’t react. Jason set his hand on his leg, anyway. It was brief comfort, a little warning, definitely an invitation, and Lucky’s thigh tensed under his hand before relaxing. 

When he’d parked the car and they’d both swung out of it, he wasn’t surprised to find Lucky willingly invading his space. Not getting in his face, no, but walking close enough that Jason set a hand wide between his shoulder blades to guide him. Lucky fidgeted when Jason pulled back to get his keys out of his pocket but his front door swung open before he could get them out, Sam’s gaze shifting from one to the other before she stepped back.

Lucky likely would have turned and left, but Jason wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and just stood there with him. He made it clear that wherever he went, Jason was going with him. That had less and less to do with Lulu and more and more to do with Lucky.

Lucky stepped through the door and Jason let his hand soften a bit, let his thumb sweep down the side of his neck, while he shut the door behind them. Sam hesitated, looking at Jason for a second, before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lucky’s waist, resting her head against his chest. Lucky went lose all over, arms wrapping tight around her, pulling her as close as he could get. Jason stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around both of them, and just waited. Lucky started to shake and Jason sighed softly, dropping his chin onto his shoulder. He didn’t cry but he did fall apart.

When Lucky became still again, Jason pressed a kiss to his neck. Lucky made a startled noise, then tilted his neck to give better access. He must have loosened his hold on Sam because she stepped back, eyes going dark at the sight of them. She bumped into the arm of the couch, bringing her hands up to hang onto it. 

He pressed an open mouth kiss to Lucky’s pulse, arms coming around him. Lucky clutched at his wrist before he turned in Jason’s arms. Lucky’s pupils were blown to black and his mind wasn’t anywhere but here. Jason dipped his head to capture his lips when pounding started on the door.

“Stone cold! The Jackal has news of great importance, so if you will please allow me to interrupt!”

Jason groaned into Lucky’s neck, before pushing him in Sam’s direction, saying, “Take it upstairs.”

Sam grabbed Lucky’s hand before he could protest, pulling him along in her wake. Jason ran a hand over his face, switching from one mindset to another just that easily.

When he pulled open the door, Spinelli took one look at his face and said, “Oh boy.”

Spinelli outlined the problem as quickly as his stuttering would allow and Jason bit back curses, rubbing his hands over his face in his agitation. This was a problem he was going to have to fix and now instead of later. He grabbed the back of Spinelli’s shirt, propelling him towards the door, calling up the stairs as he was leaving, “Sam, there’s a problem I’ve gotta see to. I’ll be back.”

He slammed the door behind him, possibly a little more pissed off than he should’ve been.

Three hours and one serious bad temper later, he quietly let himself back into his apartment. Lucky’s jacket was still tossed over a chair and Sam’s purse was on the desk. He hung up the jackets and quietly stripped as he made his way up the stairs. The lights in the bedroom were off but streetlights allowed him to see two bodies curled together. Stepping closer, he could see Lucky playing big spoon to Sam’s little spoon and he maybe smiled a bit before pulling back the sheets and sliding in behind them. 

Lucky tensed up but Jason just pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and threw an arm around both of them as he spooned behind him. Lucky relaxed bit by bit until his breathing went deep and even again. Sam whispered, “We are definitely talking about this in the morning.”

In the morning, it didn’t seem to matter, though, because Lucky was gone when they woke up. Jason told himself that that was only surprising because stealth had never been Lucky’s strong suit. Throughout the day, Jason snapped at Spinelli three times and Sonny once, and Sam had had to come home at lunch because she was scaring her clients.

So, by five, he really wasn’t in the mood for any more interruptions and he was fully prepared to give whoever was on the other side of that door hell. Pulling it open, seeing Lucky standing there, was like having the air knocked out of him.

“Spinelli,” he said, not looking away from the cop fidgeting on his threshold. “Go away.”

Spinelli scrambled, wide eyed, to do as he was told as Jason stepped back and let Lucky in. He slammed the door behind him and called up the stairs, “Sam! Lucky’s here!”

Then he herded Lucky against the door and stared down at him.

Lucky brought his hands up to Jason’s hips, thumbs digging his black t-shirt out of his pants so his fingers could twist in it as he said, “Nothing else helps. Nothing else feels good.”

He heard Sam clattering down the stairs but he dipped in close and pressed a kiss against Lucky’s jaw before saying quietly, “When we put you to bed, we want to wake up with you.”

“I had to go to work,” Lucky said, hands finally running up his shirt. 

Jason was pretty sure he’d been running away, at least on some level, but he kissed him, hot and hard, anyway, before stepping back and letting Sam wiggle in between them to get her own. This’d been a long time coming and, regardless of how stupid it might be, Jason wasn’t letting go.)


End file.
